What a life to live
by Jades Arrow
Summary: COMPLETE. This is the sequel to "what's wrong with me". Hermione, and Draco may not be together, but they still have to look out for their daughter.Of course when someone breaks out of jail it may make it a little hard
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note:Here is my sequel to" what's wrong with me" the name of theis story is call "what a life to live". I want to thank the readers who read "what's wrong with me", and if you haven't read that one first then you may want to in order to understand this one. Love, and candy.**

It had been five years since Hermione, and Draco had their daughter Lillian. They were suppose to get married shortly after her birth, but Draco went into Auror training with Harry, and Blaise. They decided maybe it would be better to remain friends because with Draco's line of work Hermione, and Lillian would be in constant danger. So Hermione took Lillian, and moved back to the muggle world, and Draco visited whenever he could.

Hermione was Dating a guy named Dave now,and eve though Draco didn't like it he didn't have the authority to tell her who she could, and couldn't date.So usually he gritted his teeth, and bared it for Hermione's sake, and his Daughters'.

Hermione love Draco, but she couldn't just put her life on hold forever. She stated dating Dave, and even though she didn't love him like she loved Draco she was still happy,and she did have feelings for Dave.He was great with Lillian, and Hermione kept her past except for her friends, and family Separate from Dave.

Harry, and Blaise didn't want to be caught in the middle of both people so they just remained nutral in the whole thing. Harry loved Hermione, and respected Draco even though he was upset that Draco sorta left Hermione hanging.Blaise was Upset that Hermione didn't wait, but they didn't let anything get in the way of their friendships.

Hermione put Lillian to bed early that night because Harry wrote, and told her the He ,Draco, and Blaise were coming to pick her, and Lillian up tomorrow for a day in the magical world that she left behind.Hermione kissed her daughter goodnight, and then went to be herself.


	2. A new start

" Lillian Malfoy are you up!" Hermione yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

"Yes mommy. I'm coming."

Hermione went back to fixing breakfast.Lillin came downstairs, and sat down at the table. Now being 5 years old she looked like both her parents. She had very long blonde hair, and brown eyes,She was petite, and yet a little on the tall side. She was very smart, and most definatly had her father's smart mouth, and smirk.

"Is daddy coming to get us?" Lillian asked.

Hermione sat a plate with eggs, and bacon infront of her daughter,and then sat her plate down.

"I don't know dear. Harry didn't say."

Just then there was a pop in the kitchen.

"Uncle Harry!"Lillian said running to his arms.

"Hey Lil."

Two more pops sounded, and Lillian squeled again "Daddy, and Uncle Blaise."

Draco hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss.

"If you guys are hungry theres food on the stove. Help yourselves.Lilly come and eat so we can go."

The guy all grabbed plates of food, and sat down at the table.Lillian ate talking about random things while Hermione sat quietly.

"Something wrong Mione?"Draco asked.

"No ,just worn out from work, and then Lilly hasn't been going to sleep like she usually does."

"Are you ready for our day out?"Harry asked.

Hermione smiled "Always."

There was a knock on the back door, and Hermione got up to answer it.

"Hi Dave. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked letting him into the kitchen with everyone else.

"Well I thought we could go out today."Dave said seeing who was in the kitchen.

"I can't I'm going out with Lillian, and the guys. I told you that last night."

"Fine." Dave said leaving slamming the door behind him..

Hermione sat back down next to Draco "Honey go get your shoes, and a jacket please."

Lillian nodded, and left. Hermione gathered the empty plates, and walked over to the sink.

"Problem Mione?"Draco asked.

"No I'm just tired, and Dave is getting ready to be booted."

"Why, I thought things were working out?"Blaise said.

"They were but he doesn't like that you guys are in my life, and I told him to deal or move on.He's gotten so jealous lately."

"You look like you've got something on your mind."Harry said.

She turned around to face the boys she trusted more than anything in the world.

"I wanna move back home. I miss magic, and Lillian is starting to do little things, and I just miss my world."

"Well we'll look for a house today, and then we'll help you move." Blaise said.

"Thanks guys."Hermione said smiling.

* * *

Harry, And Blaise had Liily in the toy store,and Draco, and Hermione were sitting at a cafe looking for houses in the Daily Profit.

"I liked the last one we looked at, and so did Lilly. I can afford the last one."Hermione said.

"Mione I told you I'll help you out if you want me to."Draco said.

"No You don't have to help me. Just help take care of Lilly. I got the rest under control."

"You've always been stubborn."Draco laughed.

Hermione, and Draco were laughing when a familiar face came upon them.

"Hello Hermione dear."

Hermione looked up "Hello Mrs. Weasley.How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm still very sorry about what happened your seventh year."

"It's fine, all water under the bridge.I'm glad you, and your family are well though."

"I'm glad your well too. I better be going."

"Bye Mrs.Weasley."

Hermione looked back down at the table.

"Are you okay?"Draco asked.

"I'm fine thanks."

" Okay."

They went to grab Harry, Blaise, and Lillian, and then they headed to the Real Estate office so Hemione could come home.


	3. the discovery

Hermione found the perfect house after looking all day, and after signing the papers it was hers.

"Well we'll be by early tomorrow to help you pack, and we'll start apperateing stuff to your new house."Harry said when he dropped Hermione, and Lillian off that night.

"Okay, we'll see you in the morning."Hrmione said, and Harry apperated away.

* * *

The next morning as Promised Harry, Blaise, and Draco were there early in the morning to help Hermione start to pack, and get ready to move.

They were putting boxes and furniture into the new house when an owl dropped off the Daily Profit at the front door.

"You already signed up for the paper?"Blaise asked.

"No I had it at the old house, and I just had it transferred here."Hermione grabbed the paper, and gasped when she read the front head line.All the boys hearing her gasp went to read what was going on.

**Another escape from Azkaban:**

**For 5 years one Ronald Weasley, friend to Harry Potter, was placed in Azkaban prision for the Rape of one time best friend Hermione Granger.Upon the change of shifts last night one guard relized one prisioner was missing.Since the Dementors have been replaced at Azkaban this has been the first breakout since Sirius Black.**

**Ronald Weasley should be considered dangerous, and if seen please advise the proper authorities, and take caution. As he was a follower of He who must not be named we believe some of Death Eaters who are still at large are responsible for this breakout.**

**We will keep you updated as the story progresses.**

Hermione pulled her focus from the paper when she relized Lillian hadn't made a sound.She pushed the paper to Blaise.

"Lilly? Say something Lillian!" Hermione yeled running to the front door.

"Mom?"Lillian came inside, and her mom put her arms around her protectively.

"Hermione..."Draco started but got cut off.

"I put him in jail he's gonna come looking for me. I know it."

Draco wrapped his arms around her, and their daughter. "We'll find him before he finds you. I promise.Have I ever let you down before?"

Hermione shook her head, and looked into his eyes."I'm scared. I haven't been this scared since it happened."

"Hermione let's get the rest of your stuff moved, and situated, and then we'll go to the ministry, and see about getting someone to say with you till he's caught. Okay?"Harry said.

Hermione nodded.They moved quickly, and then Blaise stayed with Hermione, and Lillian while Draco, and Harry went to the Ministry.

* * *

"Why weren't we notified when this happened?"Draco asked The new Minister of Magic Remus Lupin.

"Draco, Harry you know that I would've notified you both as well as Hermione if I had known sooner. I only just found out a few minutes before the paper came out."Lupin reasoned.

"So what do we do now?Do we have any leads?" Harry asked.

"We're tracing some of the old Death Eaters that are still out there, and seeing if he contacts his family. Other than that we just have to be patient. We all know he'll screw up eventually, and when he does we'll get him." 

"What about Hermione?She needs to be protected."Draco said.

"We'll have all available Aurors to stand guard in shifts."

Draco, and Harry nodded then went to see Mr, and Mrs.Weasley.

* * *

"Draco, Harry how are you?" Mr.Weasley asked as he invited them in.

"We're good. We're sure you've heard of your sons break out of Azkaban have you heard from him?"Draco asked getting to the point.

"No we haven't, nor do we wish to."Mrs.Weasley said.

"You boys know that he was only to serve a term of 7 years so he would've gotten out eventually.Hermione's gonna have to relize that as well as you both."Mr.Weasley said.

"That may be but he broke out which when caught will earn him a new term of an additional 2-3 years, and you are gonna have to relize that."Harry said standing up, and walking out with Draco behind him.

When outside Harry turned to Draco. "They're lieing. They know something."

"How do you know?"

"I just know.We need to get back to Hermione, and Lillian."

Harry, and Draco apperated away.

From a window at the very top of the Burrow A pair of eyes watched as the two Dissappeared, and then went downstairs.

"Mom?Dad?"

Mrs.Weasley turned ."What are you doing?"

"I relized that I'm just causing you pain being here, and I'll probably get you in trouble with the ministry so I'm sorry...Avada Kadavra."In one swipe of a wand he found outstairs Ron killed both his parents, and then went to take a shower before starting his new plan of revenge.On his way upstairs he passed a pictures of Him, Harry, and Hermione.

"Soon I will get you...soon."He then threw the picture into the fire.

"Hermione kissed her daughter goodnight, and then heard a creak in the doorway.She turned with her wand raised to see Draco.

"You scared me."Hermione whispered so she wouldn't wake Lillian, and also lowered her wand.

"I'm sorry.We just got back, and Blaise told me you were putting Lilly to bed so I wanted to tell her goodnight."Draco kissed his daughter on the forehead, and then walked out into the hall with Hermione.

"Harry, and I relieved Blaise so we'll be taking turns tonight keeping guard."Draco said.

Hermione nodded, and wrapped her arms around herself.Draco tilted her face up so she was looking at him.

"Whats wrong?"

"What if he hurts her?"Hermione asked looking at Lillian's door.

"He wont, and he wont hurt you either. I may have walked away from you but I still care for you very much, and I will do everything in my power to protect you."

Hermione nodded, and gave him a hug.

* * *

Harry was the first to take watch as Draco slept on the couch. He was reading a new quitich book when he thought he heard a sound outside.Harry pulled out his wand, and woke Draco then they both went to looke around outside watching each others backs.

They both rounded the corner outside when they heard a rustle in the bushes, they both pulled their wands up when a cat jumpped from the bush, and ranaway.

Both boys laughed at their jumpiness as they entered the house, and went back to the livingroom.

"I'm gonna go check on Hermione, and Lillian."Draco said as Harry nodded.

He checked on Lillian first who was slightly snoring, and then he walked down the hall to Hermione's room.He stopped at the door when he heard a voice.

"I told you that you were mine."

Draco opened the door, but whoever was in there dissappeared.Hermione woke with a start.

"Hermione let me take you to Lillian's room.I'll put a protection spekk around it, and then it'll alert us if someone comes in or near the room who shouldn't be there."

"But why?"

"Just trust me."Draco took her hand, and lead her down the hall, and then after making sure she, and Lillian were covered with the spell, and safe he went back downstairs.

"I think Ron was just in Hermione's room."Draco said making himself know to Harry.Harry stood up.

"What?"

"It's okay I put her in Lilly's room, and did a protection spell around the whole room."

Harry nodded, and they resumed watch both to on edge to go to sleep.


	4. starting over

Hermione woke the next morning, and went downstairs to start breakfast.She walked into the livingroom to see Harry asleep in the recliner, and Draco sleeping on the couch.She watched Draco sleep for a minute wondering how things got so screwed up with them.She walked into the kitchen and started making pancakeswhen she thought she saw someone outside her kitchen window.She turned off the stove, and walked outside to see if someone was lost.

"Excuse me? Can I...oh my god."

"Hello Mione.I see your doing well with yourself, and you look good to."Ron said walking towards her.He thought she would back up or scream or something, but she was standing her ground.

"What are you doing here?"Hermione asked harshly.

"Just came to make sure you pay for putting me in jail."Ron said getting right in her face.

"You raped me.You put yourself there."

"Mommy?"

Hermione turned around hearing her daughter's voice. "Lillian, go get Daddy."

Lillian ran in the house screaming.

"I could dissappear with you before her so called father even gets here."Ron said grabbing her hard by her upper arms.

"Get off her Weasley!"Draco said pointing his wand at Ron. Harry came out beside him, and did the same.

"Well Looks like Hermione did very well for herself.Marrying a Malfoy, and all.You have a beautiful daughter you know, and my best friend is here to.Well isn't this just a good reunion."Ron push Hermione into Harry, and dissappeared before anyone could blink.

Draco grabbed Hermione from Harry, and pulled her into bone crushing hug.

"What were you thinking coming outside by yourself?"Draco asked.

"I'm sorry.I didn't think he knew where I lived.I'm so sorry.Where's Lillian?"

"She's okay Harry's got her.Right man."

"Right she standing in the kitchen, and I'm looking right at her."Harry said.

Hermione settled into Draco's chest remembering just how good it felt to be in his arms, and safe.

"Hey Hermione, now might not be the best time, but can I have another chance?"

Hermione nodded into Draco's chest.Draco smiled, and kissed her forehead then lead her inside making sure noone else was out by the house.

* * *

After Breakfast Harry decided to take Lillian to the ministry with him for a while while Draco, and Hermione spent some time alone.

"Draco, why did we ever break up?"Hermione asked sitting with him on the couch with his arm around her shoulder, and their feet on the coffee table.

"It was so long ago, and we were young.I honestly don't even remember.Maybe we were just scared.Who cares were back together, and right where we belong."Draco said wrapping her into a hug.

"I completely agree."She was quiet for a moment before she talked again."Do you think the ministry will catch him?"

"If not I will."


	5. who would've guessed

Ron paced back, and forth at the Burrow.Ginny came y to visit their parents, and he had no choice but to kill her to.He came to the comclusion that he had to find somewhere else to hid out, and soon.

"I have to get her back , I have to.How though?"Ron said to himself.

"I gave you her address. All you had to do was kill her. We'll have to get rid of her bodyguards now before you can move on with anything."

"I don't understand why your helpping me. You switched to the good side in the war, why change to the dark side now?"

"Don't ask questions just accept it. Without me you'd still be in Azkaban dreaming of revenge.I gave you your freedom, and I can take it away."Pansy said stepping out of the shadows.

"She took Draco from me, and now that his uncle Damien is out he wants to become the new dark lord, and our job is to get rid of the goody, goodies."

Ron smiled when he thought of finally getting Hermione back, and killing Harry, Draco, and the othe's who took down the dark side.

* * *

Harry brought Lillian back by dinner, and to see Blaise helpping Hermione hang curtains.

"Wheres Draco?"Harry asked.

"Oh he had to run to the ministry, and then he was going to his apartment to get some things before coming here."Hermione said." Lillian your dinner's on the table go eat."

Lillian did as told while Harry picked up the curtains that were laying on the couch, and handing them to Hermione.

"You can go Blaise, and we'll see you tomorrow at the ministry.Tonks is gonna be with you tomorrow Mione till we finish the search party."

"Okay.Bye Blaise."

"See ya Mione. See ya tomorrow Harry."

"Later."Harry said.

* * *

After Hermione put Lillian to bed she joined Harry in the livingroom to watch T.V., and wait for Draco.

Harry looked at his watch, and when he saw it was 11:45 he started to worry a bit.

"How long did Draco say he was gonna be?"Harry asked.

"I don't know.Why?"

"It's a quarter till 12."

Hermione sat up straight "Do you think he's okay?"

Harry stood up, and looked out the window "I don't know.Let me call some people, and then I'm gonna get someone over here with you while I go check his apartment."

Hermione nodded while Harry went to the firplace .

Harry came back into the livingroom "Okay I got a hold of someone, and they're on their way over."

"Who?"

"Pansy.She was the only one free."

"Pansy? We never got along in school why would she help me now?"

"She changed when she helpped us take out Voldemort.You'll be okay.I'll be back quick.I promise."

Pansy came through the fireplace, and Harry gave her some instructions then dissapperated.

When Harry was gone Hermione, and Pansy stood in silence for a while before either of them spoke.

"Um, do you want anything to drink?"Hermione asked.

"No I'm good thanks."

"Okay well I'm gonna go to bed."

"Night."Pansy said.

Hermione turned, and started up the stairs before she was hit from behind , and fell backwards passing out.

* * *

Harry apperated in to the now empty livingroom.

"Mione?Pansy?"He looked around, and then saw a note on the coffee table.

_"We have both your friends.You wanna see them alive again come alone to Malfoy Manor.If we find out you've brought help they'll be killed on the and face the new Dark Lord. We dare you."_

Harry crumbled the note in his fist, and then bolted up the stairs to Lillian's room.He opened the door, and there she was asleep in bed.He picked her up, and grabbed a blanket, and then took her to the only safe place he knew.

Hogwarts.


	6. the end for sure

Dumbledore lead Harry to a room where he could lay Lillian.They shut the door behind them as they left so she wouldn't be dissturbed.

"Do you want anyone to follow you?"Dumbledore asked.

"No I have to go alone.I'll bring them back."Harry dissapperated to Malfoy Manor.

"I know you will, I know."Dumbledore said to himself.

* * *

Harry apperated into the main hall,and pulled his wand out quick while looking around.

"Nice of you to join us."

Harry turned around to face Ron, and Pansy.

"Pansy why did you betray us like this?"Harry asked.

"Because your little friend stole Draco from me."

Harry rolled his eyes."Okay let's get this over with."

They all pulled out their wands, and prepared to duel.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes,and tried to move his arms, nut found himself chained to the wall.He looked around, and knew exactly where he was.He looked over to his right, and saw Hermione chained to the other wall.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up!"

Hermione started to move her head a little, and then slowly opened her eyes.She looked around, and gasped.She then noticed Draco was chained also.

"Where are we?"She asked.

"Malfoy Manor."Draco answered pulling on his chains.

"It's no use the chains are tight.I made sure of that."

A man came out of the shadows, and Draco couldn't believe it.

"Uncle?Why?"

"You killed my brother, and betrayed our family by being seen with this Mudblood."He said grabbing Hermione's face, and then letting her go harshly."You also became a traitor, and now I'm becoming the new Lord, and you will obey me."

"Think again."

Damien Pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Draco.Draco waited for the curse to be thrown at him, but Damien turned to Hermione Quickly.

"Crucio!"

"AHHHH!"Hermione screamed in pain.

"STOP! STOP IT !"Draco begged.Damien just laughed as he kept the curse going.

* * *

Harry stunned Pansy fairly quickly, and body binded her now it was just him, and Ron.

"You'll never win Ron. I hope you know that."Harry stated.

"I can at least take you down a notch.Crucio!"

Harry ducked, and then threw a stunner at him.Ron moved to the side, and missed the curse.

"Nice try Harry."

"I really hate to do this Ron."

"Crucio!" Ron yelled, and at the same time Harry yelled "Avada Kadava"

Harry ducked from the curse thrown at him, but saw Ron fall lifeless to the floor.

"I'm sorry Ron, but at least now Hermione can have some peace."

Harry then heard screaming from the dungeons, and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Draco tried, and tried to break free, but couldn't even losen his chains.Hermione stopped screaming, and Damien finally lifted the curse.He was going to throw another, but never had the chance.

Harry saw what was going on, and from his position on the stairs he did the only thing he could think of.

"Avada Kadava"

Damien fell to the floor, and Harry ran to Hermione.

"Harry get me out of here."Draco said frantically.

Harry freed him, and freed Hermione, and they apperated to Hogwarts.

* * *

They placed her on a bed in the hospital wing, and Madame Pompfry pushed them out as she checked Hermione over.

Draco, and Harry paced the waiting room waiting to hear anything on Hermione.

Madame Pompfry came out.

"I'm very sorry, but there was nothing that could be done.She wants to see you both, and I'll go retrieve her daughter, and let Dumbledore know."

Harry, and Draco both entered her room, and could tell she was having difficulty breathing.

"Hermione you can't leave us."Draco pleaded grabbing her hand.

"I'm..so..sorry. I want.. you both..to..know...I love you...with all...my heart"

"We'll always love you Mione."Harry said through his tears.

"Draco...you have...to be...strong...for...Lil...She..needs..you"

"I will. I promise.I'll take care of our daughter."

Lillian came into the room, and both boys made room for her.

"Mommy."

"Listen...to..me dear...I...love..you..and..I..always...will...You...be...a...good...girl for...daddy."

"I will mommy. I'm a big girl."

"I love you Hermione. I always have, and will."Draco said wipping his tears, and kissing her lips.

"I...love..you."

Hermione took one last breath, and then it was over.The rain poured that day as people all over town greived the goodbye of their very dear friend.

* * *

Draco stood with his daughter over looking Hermione's grave.

"Daddy will mommy still be with me?"Lillian asked.

He admired his daughter's strength.She was just like her mother. "Yes dear.She'll always be there."

Harry took Lillian to the car that was waiting for them.Draco looked one more time at the grave that held his one true love.

"I'll always love you Hermione. Now you can rest in peace."

Draco walked to the car, and held is daughter's hand.It was now time for his life to change, and she was the reason for it.

THE END

* * *

**Author note:I'm sorry it was such a short story, but I thank everyone for reading. I'll be writing another story shortly so just be on the look out.**


End file.
